The Secret Diary of Naminé
by Cardcapture Sora
Summary: Naminé once found a journal in her room's closet; she then started to write in it. She left it for somebody when she left with DiZ and you've found it. Might-as-well peak in, she wrote it for you.


**First Entry  
Undated**

If anybody finds this notebook, know that it has traveled far to get to you. Unless of course you found it at or near a thornbush castle or a floating one engulfed in darkness. If the last sentence is the case, then well...perhaps I am useless afterall. This notebook started out as a diary for expressing my thoughts, I found it in a closet when I was given a room in The Castle That Never Was. Luckily, _they_ kept me with a steady supply of pencils, pens, and crayons. They know I'm more intune with my power when drawing you see. I just realized that anybody reading this would have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, so let me state a few things right now.

1) I wrote this in my free time when I didn't need to be doing something for the Organization  
2) This first page I purposely left blank so I could write in it as my last entry, as an introduction. Though, admittingly, at the time I had no idea it would turn into small book.

My name is Naminé. I was born from nothing, I am nothing. I'm not supposed to exist, but I do. I was found in a ditch outside of a huge city, which I later discovered to be called "The City That Never Was". Xemnas, the leader of a group of Nobodies (more on this later) told me that the city was in a different world. I didn't mention that I didn't know any other world besides the one I was in at that point in time, as he started a long-winded speech about his Organization, Kingdom Hearts, Nobodies, Heartless, ...and my name. He said I could be a useful tool to the Organization.

Nobodies are named incorrectly, at least that's what Vexen said, and I agreed. Nobodies do not have hearts, as Heartless do not have bodies. They are opposites, and yet two parts of a whole. I lack a heart, and although I feel emotion, I was told by Organization XIII that they aren't real; just memories of a life I used to have. It confuses me though; if I never had any memories to begin with, how do I remember my emotions? More on that later, I guess.

Organization XIII...I found out they were evil a long time ago. Well, not evil, perhaps just a little corrupted. Metaphoricly speaking, most of them have their hearts in the right place. Most just want their hearts back. They mostly scheme to try to get their hearts back. Each of them control an element, like fire or water, wield special weapons like knives or claymores, have a rank, and even have a nickname. In the Organization, you're ranked from when you join, and then ranked secretly by how much the leader, Xemnas, likes you. At least that's what I've heard Xigbar, number II, say. I'm not in the Organization, I'm considered a tool at best. I know my element, but I lack a weapon.

This is the only key I have to MY thoughts, MY memories. I'm the key to everybody else's. This is my friend. Yes, I'd say this notebook is one of my true friends...too bad I have to lead it behind.

_**First impressions**_

**A room somewhere in The Castle That Never Was  
Around 2:30am**

I'm scared. This place, it's just plain scary. I don't remember anything. I remember words, that's it, I think. I try to remember where I came from, but I just keep thinking of white. Wait, there's something beyond that white, in a distance. It looks like a lot of grey lines, no, not lines, more like squiggles. Grey squiggles. That man Xemnas, he said so many odd things. I don't have emotions, he said. I am a tool, nothing more. I'm not even supposed to exist. I didn't believe him until...I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I couldn't cry. Then I realized that I couldn't remember ever crying; I couldn't remember anything at all. He took me into this big floating castle floating over a hole in the ground. He told me if I ever fell in there, it would be even worse than fading into darkness. I don't even know what that _means_. He then introduced me to his Organization. Their names are easy for me to remember somehow, I wish to write down my first impressions. Their chair height seems to be determined by their ranking.

Xemnas-  
_Mysterious, calm, smart, and yet he always seems to be staring off into empty space. It almost seems like he sees everything around him as divine or something. When he discovered me lying in that ditch in the city, his eyes lit up like he was seeing into the future or something. _

Xigbar-

_That eye-patch was disturbing, but then there was a scar. He caught me wincing when I looked at him, then laughed really loudly and said something like "Woah, now! Buck up, kiddo! Haven't you ever seen awesome injuries like these before?". He actually sounds like he'd be more of my friend than most people in this building. But then again, it's impossible for Nobodies to have friends..._

Xaldin-

_I take it back, Xigbar isn't creepy. Xaldin is creepy. I don't know why. He didn't say anything to me, just glared. I don't like him, I shivered looking at him. I feel like he's going to toss me out one of the windows._

Vexen-  
_He apparantly was the one who guessed I was going to be 'born' somewhere. He seems to be a the Organizations Scientist, but he seems a little too stressed out to be one. He's kinda spazzy too...and he's old. Really old. And thinks most of the other members disrespect him. I think this one's going to snap first._

Lexaeus-  
_Nothing bad, nothing good. He didn't talk and hardly looked at me. His muscles are visible even through the coat, but I still got a sense of calmness around him. I say he could be a friend._

Zexion-  
_He didn't talk through the whole introduction until Xemnas mentioned that they were going to keep me. He said it was pointless if I didn't have an element or a weapon. I'll try to find out more about that in the next few days...anyway, aside from insulting me, he's not that much older than me. I think he's the youngest. He always carries around a book. I don't like him, but I don't dislike him either. I just think he's kind of rude at the moment._

Saix-  
_Scary. He watches Xemnas the whole conversion and matches The Superior's (that's what they call Xemnas) monotone voice perfectly. He's really calm...but almost too calm._

Axel-  
_He seems harmless enough. He didn't pay attention throughout the whole thing, and made people annoyed with him. Seems like a rulebreaker at soul. He kept glaring at Marluxia and Saix when they were complimenting Xemnas on his plans._

Demyx-  
_He's the nicest I've met so far! He's even promised to play me a song on his Sitar! The others made fun of him for this, but he saw me smile at him before that, and he smiled back at me. I think I've made my first friend. The others seem to think he's an idiot, though..._

Luxord-  
_He's always playing with his cards. He apparantly gives assignments to everybody through his cards. Xemnas must have given him that job or something. He asked me if I wanted to play poker. I didn't respond..._

Marluxia-  
_I get mixed feelings from this one. He seems to be nice, but he kept looming over me like I'm a treasure. He gave me some crayons and a couple pencils..._

Larxene-  
_The only girl, I thought she looked nice and I thought that maybe we can relate and be friends. She turned out to be the meanest. She teased me about everything, how I spoke, how I draw, how I'm useless, how my hair looks stupid, how my skirt makes me look like I'm a...I don't even want to talk about what else she said. This was the second time I wanted to cry, but couldn't._

That's about it for now...I'll get back to writting tomorrow...or the next time I can. Xemnas wants to find out my power and weapon, so I'll take that opportunity to learn everybody else's.

AN: Well, yeah, that's my story-pitch, you like? Read and review plox! I'm trying my best to write like Naminé would.


End file.
